Perforado cual lanza
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Kal en ese momento sintió lo mismo que los caminantes cuando los empalaba con la punta de esa lanza maldita.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos para mero entretenimiento. No planeo, deseo ni debo hacer uso de ellos para fines lucrativos o que tengan como intención dañar a sus creadores o mi persona.**

 **#HailKalxEduardo.**

 **Kalardo lives.**

* * *

— **¡No!** —Kal gritó a la lejanía tras ver cómo una bala atravesaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo: Eduardo. Podía notar que brotaba sangre por la tierra mojada, era mucha. Se arrastró hasta rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y, se dedicó a abrazarlo como si pensara que eso le salvaría la vida. —¡Maldito! ¡Maldito hijo de **perra**! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Juro que voy a matarte! —Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza al sujeto de nombre hispano.

—Calla, **señorita**. Creía que estaba claro que habría cero tolerancia a faltas de respeto a mi persona —Se acercó con tal lentitud que quedó de pie frente a dos hombres adoloridos. —¿Tu amigo marica creía que podía **reírse** en mi puta cara? ¿Acaso pensaba que era el **hombre**? —Negan puso su pie sobre la herida de bala, ocasionando que Eduardo se moviera en agonía. Kal estaba indefenso, varios hombres les apuntaban con armas de alto calibre, una lanza era nada comparado a las ráfagas de luces y plomo. No es que no pudiera tocar al jefe de Los Salvadores, se veía en un papel muy riesgoso. —Mueve tu culo antes de que te haga mi puta frente a la cara de tus amigos.

Negan obligó que Kal arrastrara a su amigo hacia una posición distinta, otros cuatro sujetos con distintos tatuajes en sus cuerpos y, en su mayoría vestidos con ropa de cuero y pantalones de mezclilla le siguieron. Los restantes no le quitaban los ojos de encima a los guardias de Hilltop.

—Te prometo que estarás bien... te lo juro... Eduardo... —Kal tomó la mano de su aprendiz y la apretó con fuerza. Veía con odio al grupo.

El Doctor Harlan Carson estaba en el lugar, se preparó otra vez para los destrozos que Negan causara o la gente que saliera herida gracias a éste. Por ser el médico recibía un trato especial por parte de la comunidad y los propios Salvadores. Ayudó a Kal a trasladar al hombre herido hasta su consultorio no sin antes asegurarse de que no llevaban un cuerpo que trataría de devorar a ambos.

—Agradece que sólo lo apuñaló. Pudo haber sido **peor** —Harlan comentó mientras ponían a Eduardo encima de una camilla.

—¿Va a...? ¿Acaso él...?

—No voy a darte falsas esperanzas, Kal, ni tampoco decirte que te vayas despidiendo de él. Espera aquí afuera —El Doctor le abrió la puerta al sujeto de gran envergadura y le pidió que se retirara, que si necesitaba algo, sólo tocara la puerta para evitar imprudencias.

El tiempo transcurría. Para Kal, sentía que pasaban horas, que su amigo nunca saldría de esa sala y estaría atrapado ahí para siempre.

Su estómago dolía, ver sus manos y su ropa manchadas con sangre era algo que quedaba grabado en su mente.

No podía perderlo a él, no Eduardo. Juntos habían sobrevivido al inicio de una terrible masacre que carecía de final, no podían separarse de ese modo tan poco honorable.

Kal agarraba con ambas manos una lanza y, la veía con detenimiento. Veía el palo de madera con un nombre en él y algo de sangre en la punta de metal.

Se acordaba de aquél día en el que estaban entrenando en los patios de Hilltop con unas lanzas (De hecho, la misma que estaba en sus manos pertenecía a Eduardo), y, Kal lo hacía aprender movimientos ágiles con ella.

Kal se aferró a la lanza de su gran compañero, el mejor amigo. La abrazó.

* * *

—Vamos, despierta —Dijo él con la voz baja, casi no se le oía.

Estaba a su lado, sentado en una silla de madera. Los ojos del sujeto de la bandana azul se dirigían a los de un hombre caído que estaba acostado en un cama.

Las cobijas no lo cubrían, su cuerpo estaba descubierto, su estómago tenía una serie de vendajes y algo de sangre gracias al trabajo realizado por Harlan.

No despertaba.

Otro hombre se acercó, entró con sigilo a la habitación. Esa mirada, su sonrisa no se desvanecía.

—Sabía que tenía que apuntar a la cabeza —Comentó, a su vez se burlaba.

— **Por favor**... sólo déjanos en **paz**... —Ya se había cansado lo suficiente como para iniciar una discusión.

—¿La joven dama no quiere-

—¡Sólo déjanos **tranquilos** por una **maldita** vez! —Por instinto se atrevió a pararse de la silla y gritarle en la cara al mismísimo Negan, para después golpearlo a puño cerrado en la cara. El Salvador sonrió ante su actuar y el líquido rojo que aparecía en sus dedos luego de tocarse la nariz.

Le parecía curioso ver la cara de Kal roja en su totalidad, emanaba un calor distintivo. Salían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y moco.

Lo había roto.

Quebró al hombre de la lanza.

Esa mirada suya desvelaba un odio tan profundo, casi tan hondo como el cuchillo que se enterró en Eduardo.

—Oh... Lo siento... sólo quería... —Se acercaba dando pequeños pasos hacia el hombre de rasgos asiáticos. En un descuido, retrucó con un golpe en el estómago al sujeto que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima.

No bastó de mucho tiempo para que el rostro de Kal fuera cubierto por una serie de moretones y sangre.

Miró el lado bueno del asunto, moriría a un lado de su mejor amigo.

Negan se dió cuenta que su saco de boxeo no se defendía, sólo miraba a la cama directo al cuerpo del hombre que había atacado esa mañana. Notaba esas lágrimas salir de sus y esa fea sonrisa esperando el próximo golpe.

Podría manipularlo, hacerlo uno de sus muchas marionetas, alguien que quitara el "no" de su vocabulario cuando el líder de la chaqueta de cuero le diera una tarea.

Por eso lo golpeó aún más hasta cansarse.

El Doctor Harlan Carson llegó para ver el estado de Eduardo, encontrándose por infortunio con una escena morbosa, siendo la sangre manchada en las sábanas y el suelo que hizo "tic" en la cabeza de Carson.

—Tú... limpia esta mierda —Dijo Negan al ponerse de pie y obligar al Doctor a quitarse de la puerta porque estorbaba.

—¿Es que acaso eres...? Tu castigo no ha hecho nada mas que empezar —Desilusionado comentó el castaño, limpiando la cara de Kal con algodones y agua oxigenada.

—Voy... algún día... —

—¿A matarlo? —Se preocupó ante la decisión de Kal —Lo último que debes pensar son ideas arriesgadas. Debes descansar y esperar. Tú y tu amigo me disculparán, pero deben estar en otra habitación —Señaló al notar que había una cantidad de destrozos en la zona, vidrios rotos, las sábanas manchadas... no era muy higiénico tampoco.

Harlan salió por un momento y llegó acompañado de Jesús. Ambos cargaron al inconsciente Eduardo hasta otra habitación y, acompañaron a Kal dándole soporte para mantenerse de pie.

Estaba ya muy mareado y no se sentía bien.

* * *

—Kal... ah... —Bostezó Eduardo, no podía acomodarse bien, era evidente por su herida en el estómago.

—¿Eduardo? ¡Eduardo! —Kal expresó bastante contento al ver que Eduardo seguía vivo. Se movería a abrazarlo pero era riesgoso.

—¿Qué ha pasado a tu cara? Tu ojo...

—Fue un ligero conflicto, nada de lo que debas preocuparte —Seguía sonriendo a pesar de que quedó ciego.

—Ha sido mi culpa... ¿No es así? Sí no hubiera retado a ése...

—¡Para nada! Ha sido culpa mía. Descansa un poco más, te hará bien —

Las horas se volvían oscuras. La noche cayó sobre la comunidad.

Kal obtendría venganza.

No importaba cómo.

Iba a matarlo.


End file.
